Park Frolics
"The Land Capers" is the twenty-fourth episode from season one of Total Drama Adventures of Penguins, Seals, and the Looney Tunes. The title of the episode is a reference to the 1999 Nintendo episode version of the 1941 Warner Brothers cartoon Farm Frolics, in series of gags from the farm. Plot The animated series starts with the arm of an animator drawing a land scene. The land scene then colors itself, and the camera zooms in as a narrator begins: * A realistic-looking giant turkey is seen and introduced as a prize-winning show animal; he gobbles (courtesy of Dee Bradley Baker), and a comic triple plays out: The narrator asks the giant turkey to do a fly, the giant turkey flying. The narrator asks for a gallop, the giant turkey again flying. The narrator asks the giant turkey to do a "canter"; the giant turkey immediately changes into more of an animated series, sporting the bugged eyes, hair, and general mannerisms of the vaudeville star Eddie Cantor singing (vocally impersonated by Christopher Sieber) "I'm Happy About the Whole Thing" (by Harry Warren and Johnny Mercer). The narrator admonishes the giant turkey, who returns to his original realistic styling and grins sheepishly. * The "Inuit's faithful Alaskan malamute" is seen lazing on the porch; the narrator describes him as being "no longer very active" though "he still does a few little odd jobs around the house", one of these being fetching the newspaper. A whistle signals the newspaper's arrival; the Alaskan malamute dog springs to alertness and makes a mad dash to the end of the driveway to retrieve it. After he brings it back to the porch, he spreads it out and begins reading the comics. He looks up at the audience and says, "I can hardly wait to see what happened to Dick Tracy!" (This gag would be used by Clampett again in The Great Piggy Bank Robbery.) * A proud mother hybrid lovingly covers her babies and leaves them 'sleeping' in her crib; a mean-looking bandit Sneaky Pete stealthily creeps into the snow house. The narrator frets but, just as the predator is about to grab the babies, they all hatch at once. The babies shout "BOO!" in unison. The frightened Sneaky Pete evokes a Joe Penner catch-phrase, "Don't ever DOOO that!" and, turning green, gasps as his heart pounds. * A clownfish nestled in an anemone is hooting genius until it suddenly breaks into smiles and says, "Who's Yehudi?" * The narrator describes a pair of hybrids laboriously building their snow house, "A little snow, a bit of brick, and a piece of the roof", over and over until they actually create a snow brick house, which is approved by the Federal Housing Administration. The bird couple sing, "There's no place like home!" * The narrator asks a worked-looking field Inuit boy with microphone what is troubling him; the Inuit boy claims, "But y'all know Doc. I...I just keep hearing things." * Penguins are seen coming, going, and communicating with each other around their igloo house. The camera and mike zoom in to allow the viewer to understand the 'penguin language' a female will use when she summons her young. We hear her shout, "Pe-TEEEE!", to which her son replies, "Coming, Mother!" (the scene reminiscent of the catchphrase from the radio show, "The Aldrich Family"). * A penguin and a shark are seen snuggled up together sleeping. The narrator remarks on this odd friendship. The mouse awakens and responds with nods to questions about the relationship. When asked by the narrator if he has anything he would like to say to his friends in the audience, the penguin nods again, he sings, "I will widen your eyes, see so many wonders, multiple wonders", they both smashing the habitat, then yells, "I HELP YOU GET ME OUTTA HEEEEEEEEERE!!!!!!!!!", and escapes. A brief circle-around chase ends with the shark catching penguin, then returning to the genius snuggling. The penguin shrugs apparently resigned to the situation. * A recurring gag has seven pros eagerly watching an alarm clock. When it finally hits 6:00 pm, one of them bellows, "Dinnertime!" They dash off to their mother, to the tune of the military bugle call "Mess Call". She braces for the onslaught as the sucklings (there now appears to be six of them) pile into her side. Zooming in on the mother pro's rather dejected face, she speaks to the audience in the manner of ZaSu Pitts: "Oh, dear... every day, it's the same thing!" Cast * Jeff Bergman as Alaskan Malamute / Sneaky Pete * Dee Bradley Baker as Pro / Penguin Son / Inuit Boy * Jill Talley as Mama Pro * Christopher Sieber as Eddie Cantor Giant Turkey * Carlo Bonomi as Female Penguin Mother / Clownfish * Richard Newman as Goofy Penguin * Dan Castellaneta as Ingenious Shark